


Trixie

by piranhapunk



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Gender Issues, Short One Shot, Surprise Ending, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piranhapunk/pseuds/piranhapunk
Summary: Trixie feels uncomfortable being referred to as a girl, and doesn't know why. They decide to talk about it with somebody who they know can be trusted to not tell anyone else- Sportacus! Surely he could give some good advice on how to deal with their feelings.





	

“Dancing is for girls!” Trixie said matter-of-factly to Ziggy, who looked at her with his face scrunched up.

“Trixie, you ARE a girl.” The words were innocent enough coming from the younger boy, but they felt like daggers stabbing her in the chest.

“Yeah well YOU’RE a DANCING MONKEY!” She spat back at him, but her own words rolled off of him as he laughed and went back to dancing with Stephanie. Trixie stared at Ziggy with a glare that could melt steel for a solid five seconds before sighing and looking away. She didn’t… understand. “I AM a girl,” she repeated to herself, quietly, fingernails dug in to the soft wood of the park bench. “I am a girl.” She had an intense look of concentration on her face as the words formed in her mouth. No matter how many times she repeated it, they felt foreign on her tongue.

Trixie has always felt like this, but she didn’t understand it. She knew she was a girl. Of course she was a girl, what else would she be? But, if she was so, without a doubt, a girl, then why did it hurt so much to hear it? Why was it so hard to say? Maybe she was being ridiculous, and everyone felt this way- but as she watched Ziggy flounce about in his superhero costume, and Stephanie twirl in her dress, she squirmed. She didn’t think so. Perhaps she was the only person in the whole world who felt this way… she needed help.

Who could she talk to about this, and what even was this? Who could she trust enough to tell this embarrassing secret to? Who did she know who would never ever tell anyone else? A light bulb over her head- that’s it! Sportacus! He was a hero, and Trixie was certain that he knew what to do… probably. At the very least, he could give her some advice, and wouldn’t tell a soul- she could trust Sportacus. Trixie excused herself from the friend group before anyone could stop her, and went to go write a certain blue-clad hero a letter.

* * *

“I’ve got mail!” Sportacus said to himself after a triple back flip over to catch the parcel that shot out from the floor of his airship. He popped open the tube and unrolled the paper inside. “Dear Sportacus, I need to talk to you, it is important! Trixie.” He made a face. “Trixie? I don’t think Trixie has ever written me before, this must be important. Door!” The door to his ship slid open, creating a platform for him to stand, and he stepped outside with his telescope. Sure enough, after a brief scan of Lazytown, he saw that Trixie was still standing by the mailbox, waiting for him. “Ladder!” The ladder unrolled from the bottom of his ship, and he went back inside to start his descent. It didn’t take long before he was far enough down where he could jump the rest of the way, and he did flips all the way to Trixie. “Hello, Trixie,” Sportacus said with a big smile, hands on his hips- but Trixie didn’t smile back.

“Hi Sportacus,” Trixie said, staring at the ground beneath her feet.

“Trixie, what’s wrong?” The concern in his voice was apparent, and Trixie could imagine the look on his face before she even looked up- and there it was.

“I don’t know,” Trixie started, a tightness forming in her chest. “I don’t know what’s wrong. It’s weird and- and I don’t want anyone else to know.”

Sportacus listened quietly and nodded. “Do you want to go to your house, and talk about it?” He suggested, putting a hand on Trixie’s shoulder.

Trixie shook her head. “No… my parents are there.”

Sportacus squinted a bit and squat down to Trixie’s level. “You don’t want your parents to know, either? Does it have to do with them?”

Trixie shook her head hard, and stared at the ground again for a second, trying to form words. Sportacus waited patiently. “It’s just… something stupid, probably. But I don’t know who else to talk to.” She looked at him with a face stricken with confusion. “It’s about… me, but I don’t really know how to word it.” She looked around to see that nobody else was within hearing distance, and she lowered her voice a bit. “Why do I….” She snapped her mouth shut and reconsidered, but no, she couldn’t change her mind now. “Why do I have to be a girl?”

Sportacus stared at her wide eyed for a second as a blush spread on the worried child’s face. Trixie shook her head again quickly turned to leave, but Sportacus gently took them by the arm to keep them from doing so.  
“Trixie,” he began, voice soft so nobody would overhear. “You don’t.”

Trixie turned back to face him, mouth slightly agape. “What… do you mean?”

Sportacus’s smile did not waver, but his eyebrows furrowed slightly. “What I mean is, you don’t have to be a girl. Do you think you’re not a girl?”

The look on Trixie’s face was indescribable, like as if the child was reacting to someone telling them the secrets of the universe. She shook her head. “I’m not a girl.” Saying those words to somebody, finally, Trixie felt a sort of lightness in their chest, a twist in her stomach. She stared the hero right in his eyes… he seemed to be taking this very well. “I… I think I’m a boy?” Trixie tugged on their sleeve and looked at Sportacus’s face, “Is that okay? Can I be a boy?”

Sportacus’s smile got even wider somehow, and he gave a sharp nod. “Yes!”

Trixie smiled back at him, so hard that it almost hurt. “Really?!” Trixie felt like if he were to jump now, he would never come back down. Float into space, maybe.

Sportacus grabbed Trixie by the hands and continued to grin as hard as he could. “Really!”

Trixie wrenched his eyes shut. “What does that mean?” He still didn’t understand it, but it was a weight off his chest, he had no idea that was… allowed? That he could be something other than what everyone told him he was?

“It means that you are transgender,” Sportacus squeezed Trixie’s hands. “Some people are, and it is okay! There is nothing wrong with it, it is perfectly natural. If you feel like you are a boy, and not a girl, then you are a boy.” Sportacus loosened his grip on Trixie’s hands and stood up, letting go of him. “You are whatever you feel, Trixie. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. It is okay to be whoever you are, you don’t have to live up to everyone else’s expectations of you, just because of how you were born.”

Trixie wrung his hands together and looked up at Sportacus with a weight off of his shoulders and butterflies in his chest. “Thank you, Sportacus. I’ve been thinking about this a lot, I thought… there was something wrong with me. I thought I HAD to be a girl, I thought… I didn’t know I could be a boy. Nobody ever told me that.”

Sportacus put his hands on his hips and gave him a grin. “I’m glad I could help, Trixie! Is it okay to still call you Trixie?”

Trixie nodded. “Yeah… it’s okay. Until I think of something better!” He laughed and gave Sportacus a hug around his legs. “I have one more question.” He let go and looked up.

“Of course! What is it?” Sportacus knelt down again and tilted his head a bit to show that he was listening.

“How do you know about this stuff?” Trixie peered at Sportacus with big eyes, and Sportacus felt his nerves tighten a bit.

“Because,” Sportacus smiled, and lowered his voice even more. “When I was a kid, about your age, I felt that I wasn’t a girl, even though everyone told me I was. Now, I know so.” He gave the child a wink and a playful nudge as Trixie covered his mouth in shock.

“Sportacus… you’re like me??” Trixie looked like he was about to cry. Sportacus gave a soft laugh and stood up again.

“Just the same!” He nodded and reached up to the sky. “Ladder!” The ladder tumbled down, and Sportacus caught it easily. “I bet you didn’t know we had that in common, huh?”

Trixie shook his head, and pulled his hands away from his mouth. He had never smiled so hard in his life. He waved at Sportacus and ran off to be with his friends. He wouldn’t tell them about Sportacus, but maybe some day soon, he would tell them about himself. He was content, right now, just knowing it himself. “I am a boy,” he repeated to himself as he ran back to Stephanie and Ziggy. “I am a boy.” Words never tasted so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Sportacus & Trixie are trans guy pals~
> 
> This is my first Lazytown fic ever, and first fanfiction I've written in general since 2008!  
> I am a nonbinary trans guy, and I've felt uncomfortable with my assigned gender since I was about 7 years old. I didn't have anyone to talk to about it back then, and I really wish I could've had someone like Sportacus to guide me. :^) 
> 
> I also posted this fic on tumblr as glanni--glaepur! <3


End file.
